A FinFET transistor is a non-planar, FET (Field Effect Transistor) in which the channel has the appearance of a fin, thereby leading to its name. A FinFET is sometimes referred to as having a multi-gate or tri-gate architecture. FinFETs are of interest because, compared to conventional planar transistors, they can exhibit very low leakage current, and can better performance at the same power budget, or equivalent performance but at a lower power budget. However, some designs may lead to FinFETs with unwanted punchthrough and variations in fin height.